Is he worth it?
by princesspeach13
Summary: Kagura is having a lot of problems lately. First Kyo tells her how he really feels. Then she has a lovely chat with Akito. Things are about to get a lot worse. KK (evantually)
1. Ch1:Kyo's Triade

**Title: Is he worth it?**

**Author: princesspeach13**

**Beta: Princesspepper (You'd be lost without me!!)**

**This is a Kagura centric fic. It is going to be a bit angsty. And by the way Akito is going to be a bit of a bastard here (really in the next chapter) so Kagura is going to beat up a little and curse a bit, just wanted to let you know. Oh and Kyo may seem like kind of a jerk at first but his attitude will change in time. **

**"Blah"- speech**

**'Blah'- thought**

'It has been a very boring day,' thought Kagura. 'School just dragged on forever. I almost fell asleep from the professor's drone. I know! I will go to Shii-chan's house and see if Kyo-kun is home right now.' Thought Kagura excitedly.

Kagura merrily skipped to Shigure's house, not knowing what chaos was taking place inside.

When she arrived she could hear her beloved Kyo bellowing at Yuki. 'Well that answers my question of if he's at home. I wonder what got him so worked up. Oh well, I'm going to find out soon enough,' she thought.

The reason that Kyo was screaming his lungs out to Yuki was that Yuki refused to fight him. It seems that Yuki was coming down with another cold, so as to not worry Tohru, he refused to fight incase his condition worsened.

"You stupid rat, why don't you fight me?!!!" yelled Kyo.

"You are not worth my time," said Yuki calmly. Then he glanced at a very worried Tohru who was hovering in the background.

"Calm down idiot cat, you are making Honda-san worry" said Yuki.

"Oh not I'm not worried Yuki-kun. It is just I don't want either of you to hurt yourselves." said a flustered Tohru.

"SEE, she is not worried you damn rat, so fight me!" Screamed Kyo.

"Kyo-kun don't yell at Yun-chan." Said Kagura. She dropped her cat bag by the door and marched over to Kyo.

All three of them turned in surprise by the sudden arrival of Kagura. Her arrival also triggered three different reactions. Tohru immediately smiled and went to greet Kagura. Yuki merely raised an eyebrow and looked away. Kyo just gaped at her for a few seconds then took of at a run, fearing another affectionate beating.

"Kyo-kun, my love, get back here!" she yelled running after her cat.

She chased him around the house for a few minutes till she cornered him in the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun why were you yelling at Yun-chan?" she asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Why should I tell you? Any way why are you here, nobody invited you here. On second thought no one wants you here so go away!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh silly, that's not true. Don't you want me here, love? And you did not answer my question." Stated Kagura eyes gleaming.

Kyo decided to risk it and say what he always wanted to say to Kagura.

"NO I AM NOT 'LOVE.' AND THAT'S NOT TRUE, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE AND I NEVER DID. IN FACT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. AND I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL. SO STOP TRYING AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR GOOD. ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU CANNOT TELL WHEN YOU ARE NOT WANTED? SO JUST GO AWAY!!!!" yelled Kyo.

He immediately took a defensive position in fear of being hit. After a few moments of nothing happening he looked up. He saw Kagura, her eyes wide in shock. After a few moments of staring at each other she said, "Well if that's how you feel I'll go." She was all teary eyed. Then all of a sudden she sprinted out of the room.

Yuki and Tohru looked up in surprise when they saw Kagura run out, for they heard Kyo's triad and they expected Kagura to beat the crap out of him, but not this.

Kyo walked into the room with a shocked expression on his face, for he also expected that she would beat the crap out of him. Then he gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally she is gone." Said Kyo.

"I am disgusted with you, you stupid cat. That was way too harsh. She didn't even hit you. Did you ever think of how Kagura might feel after that?" Said Yuki.

"Yuki-kun is right. Do you think that was a bit much Kyo-kun?' said Tohru timidly.

"No I don't think it was a bit much. She is finally out of my hair. If she does stay away for good it will be like Christmas came early. Maybe she finally realized I don't love her and she should just leave me the hell alone. And I don't care if I disgust you, you damn rat." With that Kyo stalked off to the roof.

"I have a feeling he's going to regret this." Said Yuki, as he and Tohru watched his retreating form.

"I hope Kagura will be okay. She really did love him a lot even though she had a bad way of expressing it. Oh no, she left her cat bag here. Maybe she will come back tomorrow and get it?" asked Tohru.

"Well it will be interesting if she does come back." Said Yuki.

Then he turned towards the door to see Shigure walk in.

"Hello, hello all. What's with the sad faces, aren't you glad to see me? Where is Kyo-kun? I saw Kagura running in the direction of the Sohma estate on my way home. What happened?" said Shigure.

"No we are not glad to see you. That stupid cat yelled at Kagura-chan and it seemed to really affect her." Said Yuki.

"Oh really, well we will probably see Kagura here tomorrow when she realizes what he said and she will probably end up destroying my house in the progress. Oh why oh why do you people like to destroy my house?" he moaned as he went off to his room.

On the roof Kyo sulked.

'Why do I feel so guilty? I told her what I felt and she went away. If anything I should be feeling happy and jumping for joy. But I can't get her sad face out of my head! Well, if I heard right, she left her bag here so she will be here tomorrow and things will be back to normal. I hope I did not make Tohru upset; that's the last thing I need. Why couldn't Kagura be more like Tohru? If she were, I would like her more.' Mused Kyo.

Meanwhile at the Sohma estate Kagura ran into her house and threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out.

"He never yelled at me like that! I didn't even do anything to him." Sobbed Kagura.

A voice in her head said 'See, he doesn't love you. He is in love with Tohru. You saw they way he was looking at her plenty of times. You were only fooling yourself when you thought he actually liked you. Anyway, why would he love someone who beats him to express her love? He wants some one quiet and kind like Tohru.'

As she was mentally beating herself down, Hatori came to her house and went to her room. She walked over to her crying form and sat beside her.

"Kagura," he said as he gently tapped her. "Akito wants to see you."

Kagura looked up with a gleam of panic in her eyes.

"Do you know why Akito-san wants to see me?" she asked.

"No, but I suggest you clean yourself up and go there immediately." Said Hatori.

She took his advice and washed her face so only her puffy eyes were evidence that she had been crying. She was slightly afraid of the coming encounter with the head of the family.

'I wonder why he wants to see me...' she thought as she headed to the main house.

**End Of Chapter One**

**So what do you think? I wonder why Akito wants to see her. If you want to know stay tuned and see what happens. Please review, for reviews are very motivational and will get me to write faster.**

**Peace**

**princesspeach13**


	2. Ch2: Akito's Decision

**Title: Is he worth it?**

**Author: princesspeach13**

**Beta: Princesspepper**

**I AM SO HAPPY! I GOT REVEIWS YES!! (pumps fist in air) Now for the next chapter of my kyokagura fic. Just to warn ya Akito might curse a little here (not a lot but still I feel obligated to warn you). And he is also a male if you know what I am talking about, let's just pretend chap 97 didn't happen. **

**"Blah"-speech**

**'Blah'-thought**

**And let the show begin. **

**Chapter Two**

Kagura slowly made her way to the main house. She was getting more and more nervous as she drew closer. She was shown to Akito's room by one of the servants.

Akito was sitting by his window with a bird perched on his finger. Turning when he heard Kagura's entrance, he smiled evilly and let the bird fly off.

Bowing respectfully Kagura said "Akito-san you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes I did. From my sources I heard about that stupid cat's rant today. I wish to know if my findings are correct, will you enlighten me?" asked Akito.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she recalled the painful memory, Kyo's words echoing in her head she spoke.

"He said that he did not love me, and he never will. He said he and everyone else did not want me around. He said he wanted me to go away and never come back." She chocked out between sobs.

Smirking at the affects these words had on the boar, he said scornfully, "Hm. that is what he said, eh? And so what did you do after that?"

With tears streaming down her face she responded, "...I... ran away. To home."

"Well it seems that the worthless cat had enough of you and finally told you the truth. You stupid girl, did you actually ever believe he ever had feelings for you? And why do you have feelings for him anyway? His is the cat. An outcast, a monster. He is a worthless piece of trash. You actually stooped to his level and declared that you love him? And anyway, besides all of that, he is in love with that stupid Honda girl, and you still try to get him. My, you are stupid." He mocked.

These words seem to have ignited a fire in Kagura. Not caring that this was Akito, the head of the family, she yelled, "HE IS NOT WORTHLESS!!! HE IS NOT TRASH!!! JUST BECAUSE HE IS THE CAT IT DOES NOT MAKE HIM ANYTHING LESS THEN US. I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS AN INNER DEMON, AND THE ONLY REASON HE IS AN OUTCAST IS YOU. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO OSTRASIZED HIM FROM THE FAMILY. AND YES, I WILL STOOP TO ANY LEVEL THERE IS TO DECLARE THAT I LOVE HIM. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND ALWAYS WILL! DON'T CALL TOHRU STUPID. SHE IS A BETTER PERSON THEN YOU EVER WILL BE. IF THERE WERE ANYONE ELSE FOR KYO TO LOVE I WOULD HAVE CHOSEN HER. FOR ALL I WANT IS KYO TO BE HAPPY! SO YOU ARE THE WORTHLESS ONE, YOU ARE THE TRASH IF YOU FIND DEGRADING OTHERS AMUSING!" and then she smacked him across the head.

Out of breath from her rant, she finally realized what she said and done, and who she said and done it to. 'Oh no what have I done?!' she thought.

Chuckling evilly, Akito got up from his seat and walked over to Kagura. In a sudden movement he struck her across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful bitch. I am giving my life for you and you speak to me like that? All the zodiacs are ingrates. But they don't talk to me this way. What gives you the right? Answer me!" he yelled.

Even though she calmed down, there was still a bit of anger in her veins. So she answered bravely, "What gives you the right to call Kyo-kun worthless? What gives you the right to call Tohru-kun stupid? All I am doing is defending my love and my friend. That is one of the duties of a friend. That is something you don't know anything about. You don't have anyone you love or care about, or anyone that cares about you. You are just a bitter and lonely little boy."

But that was a wrong decision on her part.

"Oh that is what you think eh? Well you will soon regret you opened your mouth and hit me, you little whore!!!" he yelled as he advanced towards Kagura.

She tried to leap out of the way but her efforts were useless. For a frail and sickly man he was surprisingly strong. He caught her and threw her hard against the wall. She screamed in pain as she came in contact with the wall with a loud smack.

The scream seemed to alert Hatori that something was wrong. He came running into the room to see Kagura slumped against the wall and Akito advancing towards her with a teacup in his hands.

"NO AKITO STOP!" he yelled. But he was too late to stop Akito from smashing the teacup onto the boars back. She shrieked in pain from the shards being ground into her. Hatori pulled Akito off of her.

"Akito-san stop, calm down." Said Hatori as he tried to calm a thrashing Akito.

"NO, SHE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED! THAT UNGRATEFUL BITCH HIT ME!!!" he yelled. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

Kagura looked up and in the haze of her pain she saw Akito chuckling evilly. 'Oh no, what is that madman thinking about now?'

"I have just thought of something for you, you whore of a boar." He chuckled at his pun (A/N I am so sorry about that). "My punishment for you is that you can never see, talk to, or come near that worthless cat ever again. And if you don't comply to my wishes, and I will know if you do, I will lock up the cat in a little room and never let him out, and maybe take his bracelet off. I will order Hatori to erase that stupid girl's memories, and I will once again take guardianship of dear Yuki. Understand what I am saying Kagura?" He asked.

'No he can't do that! Even though Kyo said all of those things to me I still want to see him again. I don't know what I will do with myself if I can't even see him. But if I don't do as Akito says, he will lock up Kyo, and I know how much he loves to be free. And I can't let him erase Tohru's memories; Yuki and Kyo will be heartbroken. And I can't let him take Yuki; he almost broke him last time, this time he might not ever interact with the world ever again. No I can't do that. I will sacrifice my happiness for theirs, for that is what friends do; they look out for each other.' She thought.

With that she nodded her head in understanding.

"Good. You better do as I say." He turned towards Hatori, "When her injuries are healed, I would like to see her again." With that statement he waved his hand dismissing Hatori and Kagura.

Hatori went over to the fallen girl, picked her up, and went to his office to patch her up.

In his office he ordered Kagura to lie on her stomach so he could look at her back.

"I advise you to do as Akito says, for your sake and Kyo's. But do not blame yourself for what has happened, even though I will say that you should keep a better reign on your temper." Said Hatori.

"I will do as he says. I do not want them to blame me for their unhappiness, for they are bound to find out from Akito if I don't do as he asks." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I will not be happy, but if it saves my Kyo I will do anything," said Kagura in a quiet voice.

Hatori gave a small smile as he saw the girl's strength in such an awful situation. 'Oh Kyo, if you could only see her now. She would give you up to save you. She really does love you.' Thought Hatori.

**End of chapter two**

**So what do you think? Isn't Akito such a bastard? How will this proclamation affect Kagura? In the next chap Kagura remembers she left her bag at Shigure's. Stay tuned to see what happens. Please review or my inner insane person Sai will come after you with a pitchfork.**

**Sai: "I will do it, don't underestimate a insane person."**

**Me: "yeah what ever you say basket-case."**


End file.
